The Warriors Of Tri
by OhSuzannaOf2005
Summary: I suck at summaries. It's rated for language. So just, read it. And review too, I'd appreciate that.
1. Chapter 1

The Warriors Of Tri  
  
It is after coloney 200. The people of Earth and of the coloneys have found peace.   
One man, by the name of Kai Jahonaven, tells the press and media that his goal is to form   
a "community" between the Earth and space. He wants a representitive from each coloney   
and from each nation of Earth to come together and enforce peace. Though they are   
unsure, the five Gundam pilots suspect this man of something more. To blend in, the five   
boys decide to enroll into a local college.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"Hey beutiful. Want some help?" A tall blonde boy said, walking up to a dark red   
haired girl, who was unpacking her car. She turned around, balancing the box she was   
taking out of the trunk on her hip. He smiled.  
"Two words. Fuck. Off," she said, glaring at him through her slate grey eyes.   
Turning her back to him, she grabbed the large blue duffle bag out of the trunk, slammed   
the trunk closed and started walking to her dorm.   
"Hey," the boy said, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around sharply. "No one  
walks away from me. Got it, bitch?" The girl let her duffle bag drop to the ground, then   
placed the box on top of it. The boy smirked. "So, came to your senses huh? Decided to   
come quietly rather than get your self hurt eh?"   
"Ha! You, hurt me, that's a laugh," the girl said. She grinned as his smirk turned to  
a snarl. But before he could do anything, she had punched him in the face, sending him   
sprawling backwards. "And my name ain't bitch. It's Amy." She picked her duffle bag and   
box up once again and walked to her dorm building.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"Ah, college life. What could be better?" Duo said, flopping into one of the   
Laz-E-Boys in the small rec room of their corrider of the dorm, which consisted of four dorm   
rooms, the rec room, a small kitchen, and a blacolney. Expensive, to say the least.   
"College life without you, Maxwell," Wufei said, from the kitchen. Duo sighed, but   
didn't reply to this. "Great rooms you scored for us Heero. How'd you get 'em?"  
"I don't know. I was wondering about that when they assigned them to us," Heero   
said, leaning on one of the window sills.  
"Then who got them for us?" Quatre wondered aloud.  
"I think the more immedeate question is whose living in the fourth dorm," Trowa   
stated, turning the page of his very large book. Everyone pondered this until a very loud,   
very feminine "Damnit!" Was heard from the entry hall. They all stood, and followed Duo   
out to the hall. It was Amy, who had dropped the box trying to get to the keys to her dorm.   
She looked up at the gundam boys, pushing a few strands of her dark auburn hair out of   
her face.   
"You must be the occupants of the other three dorms. I'm Amy Namo," she said,   
smiling brightly and holding out her hand. Duo shook it, and grinned.  
"Yep. I'm Duo Maxwell, and these are my friends Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre."   
Quatre said "Hello" while the other three just nodded in greeting.  
"A pleasure," she said, trying to balance the box on her hip again.  
"Here," Duo said, grabbing the box. Amy said "Thanks", unlocked the door to her   
dorm, and let Duo and the others in.   
A braid. Like the boy at the church. But. . . but he couldn't be, Amy thought. She   
shook her head and walked in after the boys.   
"It's nice," Quatre said, looking around. The walls were painted blue, and she had   
taken out the bottom bunk of her bed, leaving space for a bean bag and a small silver   
shelf, which held her CDs and books with a small boombox and lamp on top. There was a   
low chest of draws with a mirror on top against one wall, and her desk on the adjoining wall.  
The floor was covered with a lush deep blue rug with a moon and stars pattern.   
"Hey, our dorms didn't come with this stuff!" Duo wailed, setting the box against   
the wall next to Amy's duffel bag.  
"Duo, you baka! She bought this!" Wufei said huffily.   
"Yeah. I painted the wall a week ago and have been getting furniture during the  
past two days."  
"Cool. Well, we got stuff to do, so see ya around," Duo said. The five boys then   
walked out of her dorm and went back to the rec room.  
"Stuff to do my ass," Amy muttered, shutting her door. She walked over to the box   
Duo had set down and started unpacking the computer inside. After she had set that up,   
she stashed her labtop, which held most of her important info, in an almost hidden   
compartment on the underside of the desk. Going over to her duffel bag, she pulled out   
her cell and left the dorm.  
~*^*~  
  
"She seemed nice," stated Quatre as the five boys returned to the rec room.   
"Yeah," Duo said dully. He had sat down in a straight back chair and was staring   
out a window. It was obivious that he was only half listening to Quatre. I know I've seen   
her before. But where? Dammit! Duo clenched his fists in frustration. It wasn't until Heero  
was pointing a gun in his face did he realize that Heero had sasked him something.   
"What?!"   
"The girl left. We want you to tail her," he said, lowering the gun.   
"Whatever." Duo got up, grabbed his hat and left. A few minutes later, the phone   
rang. Trowa picked it up.  
"Hello? Uh huh. Tonight through Friday. Alright. I'm on my way. See ya." Trowa sat   
the phone back on the hook. "That was Catharine. I've got preformances tonight through   
Friday. I'll talk to you guys later." He left.  
  
~*^*~  
I'll Tell you one thing. Writer's block sucks. Oh well. Review please.   
Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm writing one of these pieces of crap since I'm sure all   
you guys know I don't own Gundam Wing. I only own my original characters. So there! P 


	2. Chapter 2

The Warriors Of Tri  
Chapter: 2  
  
Duo was sitting in a Starbucks across from the gym, sipping a fresh cup  
of cappachino, watching Amy beat the shit out of a punching bag. After   
a while, a really big muscle man walk up to her. Duo read the guy's, whose  
name was Drake, lips as he hit on Amy, which resulted in her kicking the   
punching bag at him.  
'She's pretty strong,' Duo thought as he watched the guy stumble. He drank  
some more of his cappachino as he watched the rest of the conversation.  
  
"Wow, your pretty strong for a girl. How about a little wager hm?" The  
muscle man asked. Amy sighed.  
"What?"  
"We box. I win, you go out with me, you win I'll leave you alone."  
"Fine." The dude smirked, Amy shook her head, and Duo cursed under his   
about how he was going to have to go save her ass.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Heero had retired to his room after Trowa left. He turned on his labtop  
and logged on to the college site as ImGoingToKillYou and almost   
immeadeatly, he was instant messaged by someone named ShenlongHimesan.  
SH: Hey! My name's Yana Lee. What's yours?  
HY: None of your damn bussiness. Go away.  
YL: Come on, what is it?  
HY: I said none of your bussiness.  
YL: Fine, you jackass, I'll just find out.   
HY: Good luck.  
~!~ 1 minute later ~!~  
YL: You are one Heero Yuy. Your roomate is Trowa Barton and you reside   
in room 273. Wow, so you're one of the ones that got the good corridor.  
HY: ... How'd you figure it out?  
YL: I hacked into the school database. It ain't hard.  
HY: ...  
YL: I know! Why don't we meet sometime?  
HY: ...  
YL: Come on, according to this info, you've only been here a few days.  
You can't know your way around campus yet.  
HY: ... Fine.   
YL: Good! Listen I gotta go know, but I'll talk to ya later. Bye!  
ShenlongHimesan has logged off.  
  
"Heero," Quatre said, poking his head around the door.   
"What?" He replied, quickly closing his labtop.  
"Well, Trowa just called. He said that we should come see the show   
tonight. Said something about a group of people sniffing around the   
area and that we should bring guns."  
"Alright. Get in touch with Duo. I think he's got his beeper."  
"Kay," Quatre left.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Duo watched in dismay as Amy climbed into the ring with a guy at least   
twice her size. 'My god Amy, you're gonna get yourself killed.' He   
watched in earnest as the big guy lunged at her. The next thing he knew  
the dude was kneeling on the mat, his jaw starting to turn red, clutching   
his stomach. He watched as Amy flicked off Drake and walk away into the   
locker rooms. His beeper started, well, beeping. He drank the rest of his   
cappachino, tossed it, and ran out to the pay phone outside the coffee house.  
He dialed his dorm room phone and waited for Quatre to answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me. What's the news?"  
"Trowa wants us to come to the show tonight. He said there was a suspicious   
group of people snooping around. Wants us to bring guns."  
"Alright. I'll talk to ya later."  
"Bye." Duo hung up. He turned around, jumped and hit his head on the roof of   
the phnoe alcove.  
"Hi," Amy said, sniggering slightly.  
"Dammit girl! Man, I almost pissed in my pants!" This only caused her to laugh   
harder.  
"*snik* Let's just go home alright?"  
"Yeah yeah." For the first few blocks, they walked in silence.   
"Trowa wants us to go to the circus tonight. Wanna come?" She stopped.  
"What's the real reason? I mean, aren't you guys a little old to be going to   
the circus?" Duo sighed.  
"No foolin' you huh? There were some suspicous people snooping around. I'm   
guessing he wants us there in case something happened."  
"Jahonaven," she muttered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I'll go. I mean what could be more fun then a circus?" She said the  
last sentence in a very flat voice. Duo didn't reply. They were silent the rest  
of the way back to the dorms. She told Duo to let her know when they were   
leaving and retreated to her dorm. When Heero inquired about her going, Duo  
explained what had happened earlier.   
"So, she beat up some guy. Your putting her in danger Maxwell!" Wufei exclaimed.  
"She can fight! She might be of so-" Duo was cut off as a small throwing dagger  
embedded itself in the wall less than an inch from Wufei's head.   
"I can fight. And I can kill. And anyway, I'm going. No matter what you Gundam   
pilots say." She smirked as she saw the shock register on each of their faces.  
"Yes, I know who you are. But trust me, I ain't the enemy."  
"Then who is?" Quatre asked.  
"Jahonaven. And I'll bet it's his men who're planning to blow up Trowa's circus."  
"Blow up? But theat means..."  
"That's right Duo. Jahonaven wants the Gundam pilots outta the picture. He'll kill  
you off, one by one. Unless, of course, you out fox him. He figures that you guys  
have seen Trowa's preformance so many times that you wouldn't show."  
"What a minute! Jahonaven wants peace. How do you know this? What proof do you have?"  
Quatre blurted.  
"I know," she sstarted saying, in a low voice. "Because he ruined my life. Let me know   
when we're leaving." She walked out of the kitchen and went back to her room.  
  
A/N: Ok, it's past midnight so I couldn't post this last night. The next chapter'll  
be up soon. ShenlongHimesan means dragon princess. Just so you know. Anywayz,  
thanks for the reviews, and review this part. Thanks, Suz.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Warriors of Tri  
  
Chap. 3  
  
Duo knocked on Amy's door. It opened immeadiatly. Amy was wearing a black  
  
short sleeved shirt, black leather pants, black boots and a black trench coat.  
  
Duo stared in amazement. He shook his head and the five left the dormatory.  
  
They walked to the circus, Duo and Quatre talking about nothing in particular,  
  
the other three silent. When they got there, they got their tickets.  
  
"I'm gonna look around," Amy said. She left the others and went around  
  
the tent, looking at the animals. When she had reached the bear cage, she  
  
heard two people coming up behind her. Glancing around, she leapt onto the  
  
bear cage, catching a piece of their conversation.  
  
"Yeah, the boss's hopin' she'll show tonight."  
  
"An' even if she don't, we'll at least get rid of a Gundam Pilot. Hey!"  
  
The second man turned towards the bear cage, noticing a strange shadow on top  
  
of it. The man signaled to his partner that they should split up. The other  
  
man nodded, and they left in opposite directions, their guns at the ready. Amy  
  
was long gone though. She had jumped from cagetop to cagetop until she had  
  
reached the trailers. Silently moving from trailer top to trailer top, she  
  
jumped down near the center of the small mobile homes.  
  
**Chik** "Who are you?" A cold voice asked from behind her. The person,  
  
whoever it was, had a gun to her head. Standing up slowly, Amy turned around  
  
only to come face to face with Trowa.  
  
"Amy?" She nodded. They stood in silence for a moment, then Trowa  
  
motioned for her to come in. She entered his trailer, looking behind her for  
  
signs of the two men. Trowa handed her a cup of cofee, which she took  
  
greatfully.  
  
"Why were you outside my trailer?" Trowa asked, a slight hint of  
  
curiosity in his voice.  
  
Amy was silent for a moment and took a sip of coffee. She looked up at the boy  
  
in front of her. He was shirtless, his legs crossed, the gun next to him. His  
  
emerald eyes bored into hers, giving her the feeling that he was able to see  
  
into her soul. She slapped herself mentally.  
  
"I was running."  
  
"Running?" She nodded. "From who?"  
  
"Jahonaven's men." Trowa didn't seem to be as shocked by this as Quatre  
  
had been.  
  
"They're planning to kill you, and, most likely, any civilians who get in  
  
their way."  
  
"I see." Music started drifting towards Trowa's trailer. "That's the pre  
  
show music, you've got about ten minutes before the show starts. You should  
  
get going." Amy agreed, setting her coffee down on a table. She was at the door  
  
when she turned around and looked at the emerald eyed boy.  
  
"Listen. Be careful okay? When you're out in the ring you're an easy  
  
target. So take a couple of guns with you." He nodded and she left, dashing  
  
silently to the tent. She took a seat near the entrance. Behind her, a girl  
  
her age with light red hair was putting her cell in her purse.  
  
~*^*~  
  
On the other side of the tent, Wufei nudged Heero.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That girl, Amy, just came in. She's sitting near the entrance across  
  
from us." Quatre looked towards the entrance Wufei had indicated. His and  
  
Amy's eyes locked. Amy smiled at him, winked and gave a thumbs up. The back of  
  
Quatre's neck turned pink. Duo, who was sitting behind Quatre, lightly punched  
  
the Arabic in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, does someone have a crush? Huh? Huh?" The American teased.  
  
"The hell? Of course not." Quatre muttered. Amy, who was watching from  
  
where she sat giggled slightly. Suddenly, the red head behind her tapped her  
  
on the shoulder.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"Hey! Where'd you come from? I mean, one minute, that seat's empty,  
  
then; POOF! You're here. I'm Yana Lee by the way," Yana said, holding out her  
  
hand.  
  
"Amy Namo," Amy replied, shaking the offered hand. "I was just a little  
  
late getting here that's all."  
  
"Cool. Hey, it's starting."  
  
~*^*~  
  
'So that's Yana Lee,' Heero thought. He had been lip reading the girls'  
  
conversation. He felt behind him to make sure his gun was still in the back of  
  
his pants as the lights dimmed.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Trowa had made sure his gun was loaded and he had extra clips after Amy  
  
had left. He stashed the gear in a pocket of his pants before grabbing his  
  
mask and leaving his trailer. He stepped next to Catharine and looked through  
  
the slight opening in the curtains. He noticed Heero and the other pilots on  
  
one side of the tent, and Amy on the other.  
  
"Are you ready Trowa?" Catharine asked, looking up to the tall boy next  
  
to her.  
  
"More than you know, Catharine," he said stoically. She was about to ask  
  
him what he meant but just then the Ringmaster introduced them and they were  
  
due on stage. Trowa entered with a few acrobatic tricks and flips, making his  
  
way to the target in the center of the ring.  
  
~*^*~  
  
As Trowa was taking his place in front of the target, Amy had slipped  
  
away from the bleachers and was now standing behind the target. Suddenly,  
  
someone grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her neck.  
  
"What are you doing here little girl?" The man sneered. Amy sighed and  
  
stepped on the man's foot, hard. He let go and muffled a shriek. Amy used this  
  
opening to knee the man in the stomach, then clenched her hands together and  
  
clubbed him on the back of the head. Before he fell, he threw the knife into  
  
the main spotlight, glass slivers raining down onto the ring, while he fell  
  
to the floor.  
  
"NOW!" Amy heard a women scream. About a score of burly men leapt at  
  
Trowa. The four pilots and Amy dashed toward the center ring. The audience  
  
screamed in unison and ran for the exits.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Yana sat silently as the spotlight shattered, the twenty men charge at  
  
Trowa, as the audeience fled and as Catharine smiled, flipped her hair over  
  
her shoulder and calmly walk out of the tent. What the...? She should be upset.  
  
I mean, these people're gonna destroy her home, Yana thought. She jumped at  
  
the sound of gunshot.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Amy had shot a tall white man in the head. He had almost gotten to Trowa,  
  
who was getting his hand free of the fake restraint on the target. The men  
  
scattered as their comrade fell to the floor, dead.  
  
"Woo hoo! Shinigami lives again!" Duo screamed as he shot three people.  
  
"Look out!" Trowa tackled Amy, saving her from the knife that flew at  
  
her head.  
  
"Thanks." **BAM** Trowa looked to over his shoulder and saw the dead man  
  
behind him. They got up and went their seperate ways.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Yana watched battle. She watched the boy in the green tank top shoot two  
  
men. Then she noticed a black man about to shoot Heero.  
  
"Hey! Yuy! Behind you!" Too late. Another man had confronted the japanese  
  
boy, making him unable the get the soldier behind him. Yana jumped off the  
  
bleachers, knocking over the black man. She wrestled the gun from his hand and  
  
shot him in the head. She winked, got up, and helped out the pilots and the  
  
girl she just met. Pretty soon, all twenty Jahonaven soldiers were dead. They  
  
all gathered in the center of the chaos.  
  
"Alright. There are three left. Two men and a woman," Amy stated, panting  
  
slightly.  
  
"A women?" Wufei cried huffily. "I saw no women during this fight!"  
  
"But Wufei, there had to be a woman because the person who gave the  
  
signal was definatly female" Quatre stated. Wufei grumbled but didn't say  
  
anything.  
  
"You six go after the two men and I'll go after the girl," Amy said.  
  
"Not me, I've got something I want to check out," Yana said. Amy agreed  
  
to let her investigate. Amy turned her back on the pilots, her coat swishing  
  
around her feet, and walked out of the tent. The others left from the opposite  
  
exit.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"Yeah, it's me. The boy had backup. I don't think that the girl- **BLAM**  
  
WAAAH!" Catharine screamed. The transmitter in her hand shattered.  
  
"Hello Catharine," Amy said with a sneer.  
  
"You! I'll ruin your life wolf girl," the brunette growled. Then,  
  
smirking, "Trowa! Trowa help me. She's gonna-!" **wham**" Amy had clubbed  
  
Catharine in the jaw with the butt of her gun.  
  
"Shut up bitch." Amy growled. "He knows you ain't Catharine, Linda."  
  
'Catharine' snarled at this and lunged at Amy.  
  
"Nighty night. **BLAM**" Right in the face. Linda collapsed on the ground.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"NOOOOO!" Trowa screamed from the shadows behind Amy. He had come running  
  
when he heard 'Catharine' call for help. He heard the gunshot and rounded the  
  
bend, only to find Amy holding a gun in middair, and his partner lying lifeless  
  
on the ground. 


End file.
